


Spells Gone Awry

by RuinedProject



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I'mamanofpassion, M/M, Oh My God, forgiveme, imscared, this is the first time I've done this in a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuinedProject/pseuds/RuinedProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tharja casts an unknown spell on Robin, curious of what it does. Nothing happened... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spells Gone Awry

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> CLICHE PLOT!  
> Sorry there really is no build-up in this. I wanted to get right into it.

"What's this one...? Perhaps a Dark tome? No... Fire?" Tharja pondered, she found this odd tome with a dark pink-ish color in the middle of a field. "I honestly can't tell, I might have to use it on someone just to see what it does... it brings no harm for sure." She said. "Robin will be the tester, Henry is still out on that adventure of collecting dead remains... or whatever." She picked it up, holding it gave her this odd feeling, not like a dark tome.  She went back to camp and found Robin, Tharja was 100% silent when walking behind Robin. She poked him. "Robin..."

"HUH?" Robin jumped, grabbing some of his books before they fell onto the floor.

"Sorry, hehe. Henry is gone, so I'm testing a spell on you." She said, he didn't have a say in what was going on, before he could say anything she had cast the spell.

"What have I told you ab- woah... haa..."He weakly said, before falling onto the ground.

"A possible spell that causes fainting. Neat." She concluded, before walking away from him.

"Sooo... goood. Haa..." He said, lightly moaning. Chrom could hear this, he wasn't far. He knows what Tharja likes to do and make sure nothing happens. He peaked in to see Robin smiling and lightly moaning while on the floor. He walked in and tried to pull him up.

"C-Chrom?" He said, as if he were in some dark place trying to escape.

"Robin, are you alright?" Chrom asked, seeming worried. Robin's light moans began to slowly increase.

" _Ohh... ahh..._ " Robin said. Tharja walked came back and was holding another book.

"Sorry about this, I'll have him dead asleep." She said, waving her hand. Robin seemed to drop dead back onto the ground. Tharja checked his pulse to make sure he was alive, she picked him up and walked to his bed, throwing him onto it and putting the covers on him.

**The Next Day**

Robin woke up and was confused. "What in the world?" He said, his covers and bed completely drenched in sweat. "I guess it was very hot outside." He got out of bed and walked outside to get his morning tea, when he noticed... _him_. Chrom stood there, normally chatting with Cordelia.

"Very interesting captain, I must go. I have to help knights in training." She said, walking away. Robin stood there, in shock of what was happening to him.

"By the g-gods... why am I so... needy?" Just by looking at Chrom he got an erection ready to burst from his pants, he was sweating uncontrollably and was twitching.

"Robin, it's good to see your okay. I was worried." Chrom said, putting his arm on his shoulder. He handed him his morning tea. Robin just wanted to _feel_ Chrom, he wanted to see what he _really_ looked like. Robin grabbed the tea and walked away with no response, back into his tent.

"No... this can't be happening." He thought to himself. It seemed he was in a trance, whenever he did anything involving Chrom... he felt different. _A lot_ different. Chrom has always had a secret thing for Robin, he loved him... even though he knew it was wrong. Chrom walked in, worried for Robin.

"Robin... something is wrong. I know, please tell me." He said. Robin turned around, like he was controlled by an unknown force. He grabbed Chrom and pulled him in for a lust filled kiss, both moaning in the process. They both held each other and were moaning quietly. Robin pushed away.

"Oh gods... oh gods I'm so sorry... I didn't know what came over me." He said. Chrom walked away slowly.

Every day that passed by filled him with intense sexual desires, to be with Chrom... _his_ Chrom. Robin never found a suitable time to _relieve_ himself of these desires, he was one of the most important men in the army... of course he was to be bothered constantly.He wasn't able to concentrate, always finding himself thinking about Chrom and how beautiful he was.

**A Week Later**

Chrom was waiting at his bedroom door for Robin to explain what is going on. He arrived and looked at Chrom.

"So, Tharja put a spell on me... and it gives me... uhhh..." Robin scratched the back of his head, he began to get an erection and was sweating.

"Sexual desires." Chrom continued, sounding normal. "You think I don't know?" He said, Robin was shocked at what he knew.

"Well... I'm sorry for what I did... it was unacceptable." Robin said, as he began to walk away. Chrom grabbed his cloak and pulled him back, almost ripping it.

"Who said I didn't enjoy it?" Chrom said with a smile.

"What are you saying?" Robin asked. Chrom smiled and sighed.

"I'm saying I love you Robin, I always have. I feel like we have something." Chrom leaned in for a kiss, Robin let him get closer. They both began tongue wrestling, moaning subtly and rubbing against each other. Robin broke the kiss.

"Will you help me... with those desires Chrom?" He asked, rubbing his hand over Chrom's chest, purring and moaning. Chrom replied with his hand grabbing Robin's crotch.

"Gladly." He purred. The spell had caused Robin to create hormones and adrenaline erratically, he didn't take the time to relieve himself. The adrenaline and hormones caused him to just melt in Chrom's arms because of _pure_ pleasure he was receiving from him. "Let's go somewhere... a bit more... private. Hm?" He said in a seductive tone. Robin nodded, unable to speak or open his eyes because of this amazing feeling. Chrom opened the door to his bedroom and walked in, Robin was the one who shut the door. Chrom pinned him against the door.

"Somebody's a little-ah **ha**!" Robin began, but was cut off by his own moans. Chrom slowly licked Robin's neck, teasing him, not giving this feeling to his mouth. Robin yanked him up and had their tongues dance, Robin continuously held onto Chrom and moaned constantly. Chrom loved to hear Robin's pleasure. "S-stop... teasing." Robin said, Chrom re-continued the kiss and slowly walked over to the bed.

"So Robin, do you love me?" Chrom said, wanting an answer.

"I do..." Robin said, very faintly.

"That's what I enjoy hearing." Chrom looked at Robin, sitting on the bed. He was enjoying himself, but not to the fullest, he joined Robin on the bed.

"Please... h-hurry." Robin said, sounding weak. Chrom replied with another kiss, his hands went down Robin's buckle.

"Let's make an exchange, what I do to you, you do to me." Chrom purred, it was almost like he was in control of what Robin did, because right after he said that Robin almost mimicked Chrom's every move. Their buckles became undone, with both of their erect members exposed. They leaned in for a kiss, while pumping each other's members. After waiting for this feeling for _so long_ , Robin just wanted to scream from this amount of pleasure. Finally with Chrom, after all this time he got what he wanted. They pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air, and they stopped pumping.

"C-Chrom... let's get to it." Robin said, they both took off the rest of their clothing... looking at each other.

"Are you sure you want this Robin? I'm not going to force you int-" Chrom questioned, but he was paused by Robin.

"Of course I want this... why do you think I'm continuing with this?" Robin said, grabbing Chrom by surprise. "Now turn around for me." Robin commanded. Chrom turned around, looking back at Robin. "Now I'm the one in control... aren't I?" Robin purred, his hormones were controlling his every move.

"I guess you are, now give me the time of my life." Chrom said, with a smile. With no warning, Robin slit 2 fingers into Chrom's hole. Chrom jumped a little. "D-damn, you could have warned me." Chrom continued, but he was silenced by a passionate kiss. Chrom held onto Robin, he ended the kiss.

"Impatient are we?" Robin purred.

"You're damn right, stop teasing and get to it." Chrom asked, Robin looked him in the eyes. Robin pulled the fingers out and spread the liquid it out on his member.

"I'm going to have to improvise." Robin said.

"Smart... now hurry up, I'm ready." Chrom replied.

"Tell me you want it." Robin commanded. Chrom looked at Robin, confused. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm asking." Robin said, Chrom looked at him with a seductive smile.

"I want it... give it to me." Chrom purred, Robin rewarded him with his member sliding right through his hole. Every thrust made beyond this point made Robin and Chrom moan loudly, Robin's hormones increased, giving him nearly infinite stamina. This caused him to thrust wildly with no effect on his muscles. Chrom's moans were uncontrollably loud and caused Robin to go _even faster,_ his hormones kept on multiplying, keeping him going to an unbelievably high extent of thrusts. All Chrom could do was enjoy this fantastic feeling that seemed to go on forever, until Robin finally spoke up, barely getting his words out from the amount of times he kept on thrusting.

"Chrom! I'm... haaaaaaa..." He was unable to speak from this amazing feeling, but Chrom knew what was about to happen. " **Haaaa!** " Robin yelled, finally stopping the thrusts. He pulled his member out, it was still spraying his white essence onto Chrom and his back. They both fell back on the bed, both out of breath. Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin.

"By the gods... Robin, you're amazing. How did you manage to keep up?" Chrom asked. Robin caught his breath, his heart pumping extremely fast.

"The spell... it had to have multiplied my stamina, hormones and adrenaline. I still feel like I could keep going now." Robin explained, still out of breath. They both began to kiss again, until the door suddenly opened. Chrom and Robin jumped, both heavily blushing.

"So that's what it does? Nice to know... I'm going to cast this on Henry when he gets back from that whole adventure thing. Robin... it's permanent." Tharja said. Robin gave Chrom the most seductive look imaginable.

"Well then. It looks I'll be the one doing the majority of the work in bed. Isn't that right Chrom?" Robin asked.

"Unless... hey Tharja!? Can you cast that on me?" Chrom asked.

"Sure... but do you really want to be cursed with this for the rest of your life?" She said.

"Absolutely, I didn't give Robin a piece of me yet, and I want him to feel what I felt." Chrom said, looking at Robin with a grin. Tharja didn't question Chrom's answer, she waved her hand and black smoke flew from Chrom's body. "I don't feel anything...?" Chrom sounded disappointed.

" _Oh... you will_." Robin and Tharja said. She left the room.

"I can't wait to do this to Henry, It's been too long since we had fun..." Tharja said to herself. After this, Tharja walked away and waited for her husband to arrive at the tent...

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja and Henry sequel if I get enough kudos and positive comments? Maybe bundled with another Robin on top if that story gets enough kudos and comments? Am I the first to ever do this? It's always Chrom that's on top in most stories. Leave a comment and give me that kudos bar please. There will be more in the future, positive comments will further motivate me.


End file.
